


Feathers'n'Co

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Legs'n'Co they ain't!.





	Feathers'n'Co

The deafening roar of an amp turned up way passed capacity fills the library as Castiel takes to the make-shift stage. "This thingy whatsit on?!"

Dean and Sam are all but crying with laughter as the Angel removes his tie and wraps it around his head, swiftly followed by Crowley crawling onto the stage and using Castiel's coat to drag himself upright.

"F'r y'r lischening pleaschure thissss h'evenin' we ha-has-haves-have Feathers'n'Co!"

The Devil Went Down To Georgia blasts from the karaoke machine behind the drunk demon and his pissed playmate, which is when Mary finally rolls off her chair giggling.


End file.
